yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 301
Service 301 is a feeder service that operates from Choa Chu Kang Bus Interchange and looping at Keat Hong Close, passing through Choa Chu Kang Avenue 3 and 5. Service 301 provides residents of Choa Chu Kang Neighborhoods 2 and 4 with greater connectivity to transport nodes at Choa Chu Kang Town Centre, namely Choa Chu Kang MRT/LRT station and Choa Chu Kang Bus Interchange. It also serves other amenities in the neighborhood, such as Lot 1 Shoppers’ Mall and Sunshine Place. It is the thirty-ninth (39th) service to be introduced under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP), as well as the sixth feeder bus service. The service loops at Choa Chu Kang Ave 6, a new road that joins the extension of Choa Chu Kang Ave 5 with Brickland Road and Choa Chu Kang Ave 1. It will serve four new bus stops, namely one along Choa Chu Kang Ave 5 extension, one along Choa Chu Kang Ave 6, and two more bus stops opposite existing ones along Choa Chu Kang Ave 2. The new Service 301 will benefit residents of newly-built residential developments in the CCK Ave 5/6 area, namely the HDB Bulit-to-Order (BTO) developments of Sunshine Gardens, Keat Hong Crest and Keat Hong Pride. Originally intended to be launched on 15 Feb 2015 as the thirty-seventh (37th) BSEP-introduced bus service, negative feedback from Choa Chu Kang residents led to the postponing of the launch along with the accompanying Service 983 introduction and Service 300 amendment. The route was subsequently revised to its present form. Originally proposed to ply via Choa Chu Kang Ave 3, the improved Service 301 now plys along Choa Chu Kang Ave 2, making use of the new bus stops built along Choa Chu Kang Ave 2 for the then proposed Service 300G/W which was cancelled. This services provides a shorter bus route for residents at Choa Chu Kang Ave 2 to Choa Chu Kang Int instead of Service 300 which travels via Choa Chu Kang Ave 4. On 19 April 2015, free route familiarization rides for the amended Service 300, new services 301 & 983 took place for the public and Choa Chu Kang residents to ride. SMB3077U was deployed for the amended Service 301 familiarization. From 3 January 2016, service 301 was extended to ply Keat Hong Close, calling at 2 additional bus stops along Keat Hong Close which serves the new Keat Hong Crest and Keat Hong Pride estate. Articulated buses were added to service 301's fleet since 21 November 2016 to cater to the increased demand for this service. Proposed Routing *'Proposed Route in Feb 2015': Choa Chu Kang (CCK) Int, CCK Loop, CCK Ave 4, CCK Way, CCK Ave 3, CCK Ave 5, Keat Hong Close (Loop) Route Information *Choa Chu Kang Loop (Choa Chu Kang Int) *Choa Chu Kang Way (Blk 352) *Choa Chu Kang Way (Blk 224) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 2 (Blk 297D) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 2 (opp Blk 295) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 3 (Sunshine Place) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 5 (opp Blk 486) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 5 (Blk 489A) *Keat Hong Close (Blk 802B) *Keat Hong Close (Blk 803) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 6 (Blk 490B) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 1 (opp Blk 296A) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 2 (Blk 295) *Choa Chu Kang Avenue 2 (aft Blk 272) *Choa Chu Kang Way (Blk 277) *Choa Chu Kang Way (Blk 414) *Choa Chu Kang Loop (Choa Chu Kang Int)